Breakups and makeups
by judelvr411
Summary: When Jude decides to go on Shay's tour she has many people standing in her way. JudeShay paring&JudeTommy paring my first fan fic please R
1. Big choices

Jude and Tommy were sitting in G-Major's conference room arguing over which tour to go on.

"I think I am going to go with the "Shay" tour." Jude says with affirmation.

"I think your making a big mistake Jude; the club tour will give you more practice before the really big tour." Georgia said as she walks in and catches the end of the sentence

"I agree," said Tommy with annoyance

"But you don't understand," Jude argued. "If I do this then I'll be ready for the bigger tours, it's not like I'm the main act; I'm just the opening act. I _am_ doing the shay tour and that's final!" That being said Jude grabbed her coat and left the room.

"We all know what's going to happen if she does this. I can't believe you're going to let her go through with this. I mean you and I both know that if she does this tour, Jude will come back a different girl, Shay has a way of changing people…and you know that. So are we just going to let her flush her dreams down the toilet, or are we going make her take the safe road and do the club tour. It's your call." Tommy said as he turned and looked at a poster of Jude on the wall. "You know my vote."

"I agree 100 percent Tom, but you know that if we force her than we will lose her. And she is a pot of gold that landed in our lap. The label needs her, we need her." Georgia said with a flicker of fear in her voice.

"Don't you think you should let me in on your Jude conferences?" Darius Yelled as he walked into the room. "I mean I am her manager."

"Yeah, but we're the ones firming up her tour and finalizing all the small details like the budget, hotels, food, and of course the transportation." Georgia said inconsequently. "This is just a little chatting session and when we know for sure what she is going to do then… We'll call you, promise"

After Georgia assured a disgusted Darius that they didn't have anything set in stone for Jude's tour, they locked up for the night and headed home but in the morning they'll show up to the label's office to find a satisfied Shay

"I just thought I should let you know that my people will take good care of Jude," Shay stood there waiting for the approval of Georgia and stood in her way of unlocking the studio. "You know I still care about her and I think I can start to mend what has been broken but I know it won't even start to make-up for what I did."

"What you did, was not fixable, Shay." Tommy said with a disgusted look upon his face. "You changed her forever, and I definitely don't approve of you trying to get her to go on tour with you. We both know your background."

"You're talking like she hasn't decided yet," said a confused Shay. "She came to me last night and said that she chose my tour, I was shocked when she told me. I mean I didn't think she would go, but I'm so excited!"

"Wait," Said Georgia with her jaw wide open "She went over to our place after she left here but we never said it was ok."

"I figured as much." Shay said looking informed, "I thought so, because when I asked her she claimed that you guys understood, even though she signed the contract, I will understand if she changes her mind-or someone changes it for her."

"Yeah I think that's great." Sighed Georgia, "I do think we will be in touch soon."


	2. Mi Casa is Su Casa

The nextafternoon, after Jude had left school she decided to drop by g-major to see about and tell them the good news that she had gotten her tour dates firmed up for the "Shay Tour". But when she walked in she found a very confused Georgia.

"Hey guys-What? Did I miss something?" Jude asked with a sound of worry in her voice. "You guys are looking at me like a murderer escaped from prison." after Jude said this she noticed that Tommy was looking at her with disgust.

"How could you do this to me, to us?" Tommy said these words while a look of confusion came over her. "I mean I have always told you what we were even thinking about planning, and you go and do this without even a word!"

"Hey look," Jude proclaimed, "this is my life and I think that I'm ready for this so I don't think you need to stand in the way of my big chance. I mean this is of the greatest importance and after this tour if you want me to do the other tour-"

"Don't go any further" as those words came out of Tommy's mouth Jude sat down and listened to him. She didn't want to make him any madder; "Doing this tour with Shay means that you'll spend hours on the road together and you'll probably talk about the breakup and I know he will try to woo you just like he did Eden."

With this being said Georgia looked at Tommy then at Jude then looked at the door-Shay had been there the whole time.

"One, I didn't "woo" Eden it just happened and, two, I think that this little yelling session over Jude_ is _over. Jude would you like to join me for dinner?" Shay said in one breath, he looked very flushed.

"Yeah, I think I'll go," That being said, Shay took Jude's hand and the two of them left the room together.

While walking down the hall Shay turned and looked at Jude with confusion written all over his face. "I think I need to explain what happened; I mean what I said that night was only partially true."

"What do you mean?" Jude looked dumbfounded.

"Well, Shay continued, "when the paparazzi were around, Eden kissed me and after the cameras flashed and we were in the trailer she said I had two options one either break up with you for her or don't break up with her and face a world of problems"

"What?" Jude looked quite befuddled "Are you telling me that Eden was so jealous of me that she kissed you to make it look like you to hooked up….this is insane I don't know what to believe anymore I mean every one tried to warn me what would happen if I dated you but I didn't listen and now I wish I had."

Now they were getting into his car and as they got in she noticed on the dashboard there were pictures of Jude and Shay in a restaurant and at the dance she looked at him in shock.

"You amaze me every second." Jude said in awe. "I mean we have been broken up for a long time and all the pictures I have of you are either burnt or torn."

"You were that mad?" Shay questioned Jude, "Look I know how much I put you through and I know that I can never fix what I did but you have to believe me that if it wasn't for Eden that we would probably still be together."

Jude stared into space; recollections of all the papers she saw of Eden and Shay kissing were of him with his eyes open and pushing away, she thought it was because he had been caught. But it was because she forced it on him and he, being an honest guy-wanted to do the right thing.

"I know you don't want to but if you will just believe me-"

Jude leaned over and kissed shay-and he kissed her back.

"You are a nice guy" Jude whispered "who just got spun in the Eden web and after her use for you was over she untangled you and moved on."

"Jude I don't know how I can repay you," Shay was looking at Jude with a twinkle in his eye.

"You could start by giving me a place to crash." Jude propositioned Shay. "If I go back home then I will have to face yelling and fights until morning"

"Mi casa is su casa," Shay put his arms out and hugged Jude.

"Thank you so much." Jude replied as they pulled into shays four car garage"

But when they pulled in they saw Darius in the garage waiting for him.

"Shay go inside!" Darius yelled "I need to talk to Jude; I'll deal with you later!"

"Look," Shay was yelling at Darius

"I said now!" Darius definitely wasn't happy.


	3. Dream life

**Ok I know this one is short but it is GOOD…ill post more after thanksgiving XoXo Judelvr411**

**Darius and shay when inside and Darius started yelling "How-why-when, why did you do this, you disobeyed me. You know that you are not to date Jude, she may be going on tour with you but that doesn't mean that you hook up with her." **

**"Are you going to let me explain" Shay got in Darius's face "-I mean all you did was see her in my car and you ASSUMED that I was dating her." **

**"I don't care dating or not dating I care about the fact that its 3 am and your pulling in your garage and hugging Jude….it looks kind of shady, I mean what if the press snuck in and saw you with Jude? They would get the wrong idea and u would be in a mess of trouble all over again"**

**Shay walked over to the door and proclaimed. "This little yelling match is over, get out of my house, NOW! **

**"Look man i'm just looking out for you I don't want you to get hurt OR HURT JUDE." Daruis was yelling at this point**

**Darius walked out of the house and Jude walked in after he left. She walked over to shay and put her arms around him like standing with him he could find out her deepest problems and fix them, like he was a magician. To Jude, he was not only her magician, he was her superhero.**

**"Look Hun we should be happy and not let your uncle stand in our way, I mean we have a whole summer to spend together. Let's just call it a night and turn into bed." She unraveled her hands from around shays back and looked at him with starry eyes as she took his hand and guided him upstairs. She was ready to go to bed and ready to sort things out in her mind and she thinks sleep will do that.**

**The next morning she woke up lying next to shay in his wonderful sleigh bed, as she sat there, thoughts of excitement-and pain filled her head, "how could they try and stand in my way of hitting it big" she thought to herself "I mean this is my dream-living with shay, going on a humongous tour." She closed her eyes and rolled over and looked out the window "Yea" she whispered "I'm living the dream life" **


	4. I need more time

**The next morning Jude awoke to the sweet smell of bacon and pancakes this was the only thing that got her out of bed. "Yum, I smell breakfast" Jude said in a singing voice. **

**A familiar voice called from the kitchen "Sweets for my sweet, come and get some breakfast" Shay was making Jude breakfast. She had a long day ahead of her so she needed some energy.**

**"Superstar Shay doesn't seem so hard in an apron" Jude was giggling as she talked "Well I love the breakfast but I have to eat and run I'm sorry but Georgia wants me at the studio at 10 and it's already 9:30 and I'm not dressed or anything."**

**"Could have fooled me" at this point Shay had his arms around Jude and was looking at her with those big brown eyes and was leaning in for a kiss. **

**"Shay you know that I want to but I don't have time, I will have all the time in the world for you after work. And besides, we have the summer to look forward to. Lets have lunch together, my lunch is at 1."**

**"Great, see you at 1" Shay looked a little disappointed **

**"Hey Hun please don't be upset I just have a lot on my mind, after this is all sorted out then you will have my undivided attention."**

**"Alright alright go, have a good day, see you at lunch"**

**"Bye Shay." Jude called as she ran out the door.**

_**At the studio**_

"**Hey guys sorry I'm late" Jude was rushing in with coffee in hand**

**EJ Georgia and Tommy were glaring at Jude**

**"You have a lot of explaining to do and let's start with this" Georgia was holding up the signed contract for Shay tour.**

**"What about it?" Jude seemed confused "You told me it's my call and I made the choice that I thought was right. Now I thought I was here to finish my album."**

**"Alright I can see you see not in the mood for explaining but just one last thing before you get to work" Georgia was flustered because Jude was refusing to explain herself "why did you spend the night at Shays? Jude I'm concerned, I mean this isn't like you. Signing things behind my back and then not having the decency of telling me about it, then to top it all off you spend the night at shays then waltz in here like nothing happened"**

**"Well one you told me I could chose which tour I wanted to go on and the reason I didn't tell you is because you would have done this, yell and complain. And two, I didn't go home so I could avoid more yelling and Shay said I could crash at his place. Besides, Shay and I are back together" **

**After Jude said this Tommy almost dropped his coffee. His beloved Jude was in love with someone else. He knew how she felt but she had no idea that he even liked her. _And now it is too late, she has moved on and now she will never know how I feel _Tommy thought to himself.**

**"Jude" Tommy called "can I see you for one sec?" **

**"Yea sure" Jude followed Tommy into studio c. this was the only one that no one could see them. It was also the same studio that Tommy had kissed her only one and a half years ago. Now Jude was seventeen almost eighteen and Tommy had a small window of opportunity to act on his feelings.**

**"Jude listen there is something that I need to tell you that I have waited two years to say but don't interrupt just hear me out." Tommy was on one knee and Jude was in a chair. Tommy grabbed Jude's hand. "This thing with you and Shay, it should not happen. You are too vulnerable and he doesn't have the same feelings for you that you have for him. And what I'm about to say is something I have wanted to say for a while." Jude was looking at him with confusion and understanding at the same time "The reason that I know that he doesn't love you as much, I because I know that no one could love you like I do. I mean I saw what he did to you at your birthday a few years back and I thought that I was going to kill him. But now I can make it up to you, just don't shut me out again."**

**Jude was just sitting there, tears running down her eyes. She has loved forever and now she finally knows that he feels the same. _But how could he do this to me now?_ Jude thought to herself _I'm with Shay and we are very happy together, but Tommy gets me like no one else. He understands my feelings when even I don't understand them. _"I got to go" Jude stood up "I'm sorry, I just need some time"**

**"Jude" Tommy called after her but it was too late. She had already rushed out the door.**

**Jude ran to her car and climbed in. she needed to sort things out and she only has one hour 'till lunch when Shay comes. How could she choose, she loved Shay, he took care of her and treated her like a lady should be treated. But Tommy, Tommy understood her on a level that she didn't even understand herself. This thing was too big for her to choose in one hour. Jude sat in her car and just stared, finally when all that thinking gave her a headache, she climbed in the back seat and fell asleep. She awoke to a knock on her window. But when she looked at who it was she was in awe.**


	5. Best friends

OK guys……I only have 8 reviews……and If I don't get anymore soon I will end it here and let me tell you it is very juicy but I thought that yall would like it more than you seem to have

XOXO

Judelvr411

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" She wiped the drool off her chin

"Can we talk? Jude I know that Darius and Georgia have been on your case and I know that when you're down you always want to talk to me first because I'm the most rational"

"O my God yea, Jamie climb in and sit down, you will never guess what Tommy just told me. He said he loves me,"

"What!"

"Yea I know I mean after all this time that I thought he had given up he really did care but I don't know what to do."

Then right as tears started to well up in Jude's eyes Jamie turned around and saw someone standing there

"Jude," it was Shay "you ready?"

"Cant you see we are talking here?" Jamie could not believe he had just said that.

"Was I talking to you screech?" Shay was getting annoyed "Jude, I made reservations for 1:30 and I don't wanna be late so can we go?"

"Yea I guess I'll call you later Jamie. Shay lets go. Bye Jamie."

"Yea see ya screech."

"Bye Jude" Jamie looked disappointed that his best friend chose her boyfriend over her friend but he went home

_At the restaurant_

"So I finally found out our tour schedule and it is mad crazy. Jude, you are going to flip. Not only is the tour in the US and Canada but it is now a world tour. And I got uncle D working on your t-shirt design Jude you better prepare because this is going to be bigger than your wildest dreams. I think uncle D has arranged for you and Tommy to work on a new song just for the tour-"

"Tommy?" Jude dropped her fork and her jaw. _O my gosh. _Jude thought to herself _how could we work together now, after he said what he said. How will I act? What will I say?_

"Jude" Shay tried to get Jude's attention. She had the same blank stare for a few minutes "Hello, earth to Jude"

"What?" Jude finally looked up "Oh sorry I just got distracted. I think I have mental overload from all this news. I think after this instead of going to the studio ill just go home. Sleep will do me good."

"Ok goodnight sweetie ill see you at home." Jude totally forgot that her house is his house but at the moment she didn't care all she wanted to do is go lay down.

"ok bye hun."

Ok u know the drill R&R


End file.
